


She had faith in her convictions

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Gen, Horror, No Dialogue, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Alice wanted to be beautiful,  & she was ready to do anything to achieve it.
Series: Booker's Creative Writing Homework [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605412





	She had faith in her convictions

Alice stood above the creature. A grotesque monster in her eyes. An inky abomination created by the hands of a madman. There was nothing angelic or pure about this beast. She was the angel in this hell, stuck 10 feet under. He was just a mute puppet of the demon, that ambled around the decrepit studio without a care in the world. It made her sick to see these creatures everywhere, they seemed to never stop coming. Over & over, they were spawing from somewhere in this place, but not in Alice’s domain. No, they were coming from deeper below, from the machine. And she didn’t dare get close to the machine, never again. She was content to stay in her domain; she was so perfect already. She wouldn’t let the demon taint her any further with his filthy ink.

She had strapped the ink wolf down to a table, stood above him ominously. Her smile was far from gentle, & the wolf cowered away from her. He was the most perfect Boris she had ever seen, running around with her little Errand boy. Errand boy, oh Errand boy. How dare he keep this Boris away from her? He was a filthy creation of the ink, but he was the most perfect one she had ever seen. No deformities, no malformations, no consciousness. He was so far gone, there was nothing more but Boris left, his old human soul turned into the soul of a cartoon now. He was the most perfect Boris she had ever seen, & he would help her become perfect too.

She sauntered over to him with a scalpel, flashing it before his eyes. Boris flinched away, a quiet whimper sounding from his throat. She trailed it through the air, dragging it over his face, down his neck, until she pressed it down into his chest. Oh, she simply couldn’t wait, soon enough she’d be beautiful again. Soon enough, she’d have the heart of the most perfect toon in the studio, & she would take it for herself. She would become beautiful, she would become heavenly, she would become An Angel! 

Alice pressed the scalpel deeper, ignoring any & all whimpers & thrashes. Then, ever so carefully, she dragged the scalpel down, & Boris’ chest bloomed open like a grotesque rose. His body collapsed against the makeshift operating table, falling still. His heart beat in his chest, pumping ink through his body. Alice’s eyes shone as she cut it out of his chest, coating her fingers in thick, oily ink. It was hers. After all this time, it was finally hers, & she would finally be beautiful.


End file.
